Blade of Artemis
The Blade of Artemis 'was a large, curved blade that was utilized with both hands, and was formerly used by the Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis. She later bestowed the weapon to Kratos during his journey to defeat Ares. History It was once used by Artemis to slay a Titan. Artemis gave it to Kratos shortly after he entered Pandora's Temple. Surrounded by raw energies, the blade was capable of piercing armor and could easily damage any enemy. It could then be leveled up to further increase damage, which also changed its energy Color (Blue - level 1, Purple - level 2, Red - level 3). Kratos used the Blade even after he became the new God of War, as seen in ''God of War: Betrayal. However, during ''God of War II'', it appeared that Kratos did not wield the Blade of Artemis anymore. The sword made no appearance in Ghost of Sparta, though the game took place soon after God of War. It was likely that Artemis took back her Blade after the events of God of War. Attacks ''God of War'' Level 1 *'''Sword Summon - Allows Kratos to switch to Blade of Artemis. L1 + R1 *'Sword Sheath' - Allows Kratos to switch to Blades of Chaos. L1 + R1 *'Wrath of Artemis' - Slow and powerful multi hitting attack. L1 + X *'Revenge of Artemis' - Multi hit sword spin. L1 + square (Note: this same attack can be performed after pressing Square four times')'' *'Ascension of Artemis''' - Launches enemies and Kratos into the air. '''''L1 + triangle (hold to follow the enemies in the air) *'Retribution of Artemis' - Slam the Blade on the ground. Most powerful of all sword attacks.'' L1 + O '''(Note: this same attack can be performed by pressing '''Triangle in the air '''or after pressing '''O,O,O)'' *'Stab -' Brutally dashes the Blade forward. Focus on a single enemy.' ''R1 '(Note: This attack isn't mentioned in the Blade's original combo list, but is included in the game)'' ' Level 2 *'Increased Damage Level 3 *'Increased Damage'' ' Gallery Srtemis-1-.jpg Artemis_Blade.jpg Gowa-artemisblade-banner.jpg Chaos Armor VS Calisto Armor.jpg|Defending using the Blade of Artemis Blade of Artemis - attacks.jpg|A Chart of the Blade of Artemis' attacks. Trivia *In God of War: Betrayal, the Blade of Artemis could be leveled up to Level 5. **Interestingly, using that blade in Betrayal depleted the magic bar, unlike in God of War, where the weapon wasn't fueled by magic. *When Kratos fought the Doppelgängers, some of them could be seen wielding the Blade of Artemis. *Also, when Kratos was equipped with that weapon, his Blades of Chaos weren't visible resting on his back, but they did appear in the cutscene where he received the blade. *When Artemis gave the blade to Kratos, she said that she used it "to slay a Titan". In actual Greek Mythology, she slew a Giant, which was a different race from the Titans. *Much like the Blades of Chaos and the Blades of Athena, the Blade of Artemis changed in shape as well as color when it was upgraded. *Many common enemies were mutilated if Kratos killed them with the Blade of Artemis. If he killed an Undead Legionnaire with it, for example, the top half of their body was chopped off. If he did the same with Minotaurs, they were beheaded, and Harpies had their wings torn. However, there were other enemies, such as Gorgons and Centaurs, that were not mutilated, but died normally. **In God of War II, the Blade of Olympus mutilated weakened enemies the same way that the Blade of Artemis did. **In the original version of God of War, if Kratos mutilated an enemy and his combo was already of 10 hits or bigger, he received a bonus of 5 red Orbs. Also, simply mutilating enemies usually gave more orbs than normally killing them. **The dismemberment effect also occurred when using magic like Zeus' Fury and Poseidon's Rage while using the Blade. *A redesigned Blade of Artemis could be wielded in God of War: Ascension's Multiplayer by entering a PSN Code. The code was provided to certain players by the launch. Site Navigation de:Artemisklingept-br:Lâmina de Ártemis Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War Category:God of War: Betrayal Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War: Ascension Category:God of War Collection